All The Things She Said
by Blue.Strawberry.Girl
Summary: Tori le confiesa su amor a Jade y ambas se besan. Jade se siente muy confundida y no sabe que hacer. ¿descubrirá que ella siente lo mismo o esto hará que la odie aún más? Entren y lean. Jori!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! como lo prometí en Protégeme aquí esta mi fic Jori, estoy emocionada :D es mi primer fic de Victorious así que sí notan algún error ****díganmelo. **

**Advertencia: esto es un fem-slash o yuri (mujer x mujer) así que sí este género no te gusta te recomendaría que salieras de aquí ^^**

**Sin más interrupciones, a leer!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: VicTORIous no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider, yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

La campana de fin de clases suena en todo Hollywood Arts, me levanto y recojo mis cosas. Salgo rápidamente del salón ignorando las preguntas de Beck, lo único que quiero es procesar lo que había sucedido, no estoy de humor para dar explicaciones y por suerte nadie las pide, simplemente me dan el paso ya que se notaria a kilómetros lo enojada que me siento.

Subo al coche para después dirigirme a mi casa mientras intento despejar mi mente pero no puedo. El camino se me hace eterno pero al fin estoy en un lugar donde podre estar sola, pensar y hacer pedazos cualquier cosa que tenga cerca de mí. Voy a mi cuarto, tomo mis tijeras y comienzo a cortar hojas de un cuaderno al azar. Cuando me siento más relajada, tiro el cuaderno a la basura y me tumbo en la cama con la mirada clavada en el techo como si quisiera perforarlo.  
_¿Por qué mierda me haces esto vega?_ pienso dando un resoplido. Cierro los ojos y su rostro aparece en la oscuridad.  
*****Flashback*****  
Entro a HA junto con Beck mientras bebo mi dosis de cafeína diaria. Segundos después la campana suena.  
-me tengo que ir o si no llegare tarde, te veo luego-dice mi ahora amigo mientras se despide de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

-está bien- respondo. Me dirijo a mi casillero para sacar los libros y justo cuando lo cierro ella aparece detrás de mi.

-Jade tenemos que hablar- dice.

-Vega no tengo tiempo para escucharte- musito irritada, no me molesto en mirarla y paso a su lado chocando mi hombro con el de ella.

-perdón, no te vi- le digo con sorna en mi voz. Continuo mi camino ignorando sus insultos, por primera vez en mi vida me muero de ganas por estar en clase.  
Unos pasos antes de entrar al aula me jala de brazo con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Suelto un bufido

-Vega ya te dije que no quiero hablar ni escuchar todas tu estupideces- le grito agitando fuertemente mi muñeca para soltarme de su agarre y por suerte logro mi cometido.  
El resto del día transcurre con normalidad aunque hago lo imposible por evitar a Vega. Me tiene harta.  
La penúltima clase está por comenzar así que apresuro el paso. Esta la tomo con Tori sin embargo no la veo por ningún lado. Pronto siento que me rodean por la cintura con una mano y me tapan los ojos con la otra. La persona desconocida me guía por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a lo que parece ser un cuarto. Me destapan los ojos y me cuesta acostumbrarme a la oscuridad del lugar. Al parecer era el armario del conserje. Volteo a todas partes buscando a alguien pero la falta de luz no me ayuda.

-¿eres tú Beck?- digo algo nerviosa. Escucho como cierran la puerta con seguro y prenden la luz, cegándome por un momento. Cundo regreso a la normalidad me encuentro con quien menos espero.

-¡¿qué te pasa Vega?-

-ya te dije q necesito hablar contigo y no me haces caso- voy a la puerta dispuesta a irme pero ella se opone, busco mis tijeras en mis bolsillos pero recuerdo que Beck me las quitó por habérselas lanzado a Lane después de darme dos días de detención por el simple hecho de que me salí de clases sin permiso.

-déjame salir Vega, esto es algo incomodo-

-no hasta que me escuches- dice decidida, demasiado para mi gusto.

-Vega si no me dejas ir te juro que te arrepentirás-

-no lo creo- dice con una mirada retadora. No lo pienso dos veces y me abalanzo sobre ella provocando que las dos caigamos al suelo, seguimos golpeándonos, jalándolos hasta que ella consigue ponerse encima de mí. Sí estar sola con Vega en un cuarto era malo, tenerla sobre mí era mucho peor. Trato de empujarla pero no consigo nada.

-¡no tomara mucho!- chilla. Ruedo los ojos pero al final cedo.

-está bien, pero que sea rápido- se levanta y me da la mano para poder ayudarme, la tomo pero cuando estoy a punto de impulsarme, la jalo fuertemente haciendo que Vega caiga de nuevo y yo pueda levantarme.

-¡Jade!-

-¿qué?- pregunto como si no supiera lo que pasaba. Me recargo en la pared y me cruzo de brazos.

-eres increíble- murmura con sarcasmo poniéndose de pie por sus propios medios.

-lo sé- una sonrisa de satisfacción se forma en mis labios y ella pone los ojos en blanco. Después un pequeño momento de silencio nos envuelve aunque no dura mucho.

-yo hubiera querido decirte esto de otra forma pero tú no me dejaste...-

-¡solamente dilo, Vega!- me estaba comenzando a desesperar. Cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro como si estuviera dándose valor para algo.

-estoy enamorada de ti- me dice de golpe dejándome en shock. Siento un nudo en la garganta. Lo único que pienso en estos momentos es "esto no puede estar pasando". Me falta el aire, me quiero desmayar pero sé que no debo.

-esto es una broma, ¿Cierto?- digo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-jamás bromearía con algo así- afirma muy segura de sí misma. Paso una mano por mi negro cabello aún sin poder creerlo, ¿Vega enamorada de mi, enserio?

-¿o eres homofóbica o algo parecido?-

-no, no es eso, es que tú no puedes sentir eso por mí, me refiero a que después de todo lo mal que te trato es extraño que sientas algo que no sea más que rencor hacia a mí, además te ODIO- respondo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-en realidad no me odias tanto como tú dices-

-¡oh claro que sí! Y creo que mucho más de lo que te imaginas- le espeto, ¿cómo se atreve a decir eso?

-en ese caso, dime que me detenga- dice con voz melosa. Se acerca a mí lentamente hasta que nuestros rostros quedan a centímetros de distancia. Siento su respiración y su nariz rosar la mía. Me toma las muñecas y las levanta hasta llegar a la altura de mi cabeza. Forcejeo un poco sin embargo me detengo cuando siento sus suaves labios unirse con los míos, opongo resistencia unos segundos pero después me dejo llevar por el momento. Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está sucediendo intento detenerlo, pero ese no es el plan de Vega. Me rindo una vez más, ¿Por qué? No lo sé; realmente estoy disfrutándolo, un mar de sensaciones nuevas invaden mi cuerpo y siento mis mejillas calientes.  
Vega al fin suelta mis muñecas sin dejar de besarme y yo en vez de separarla de mi o golpearla dirijo mis brazos a su cuello y ella me toma por la cintura, provocando que la distancia que nos alejaba se hiciera nula. Pasamos quince segundos del mismo modo hasta que debemos de separarnos por falta de aire. La miro a los ojos y en ellos puedo observar amor y ternura hacia mí. No puedo hacer nada más que huir de ahí literalmente corriendo.  
*****Fin Flashback*****  
Instintivamente me llevo los dedos a los labios. ¿Por qué demonios correspondí a ese beso? Se supone que la odio, pero ahora ni siquiera estoy segura de eso. El timbre de mi PearPhone me saca de mis pensamientos, miro la pantalla y me doy cuenta de que tengo siete llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes, todo esto de Beck. ¿Qué no entiende que necesito estar sola? Apago el celular y lo aviento sin importarme donde caiga.

Me dirijo al baño para poder darme una ducha.

Ahora le encuentro sentido a lo ocurrido en Nozu algunas noches antes de esto_: "Piensa en una cosa que te guste de mi", "Me gusta cuando estas triste" respondo con simpleza. "Inténtalo de nuevo, dentro de tu profunda y retorcida alma encuentra algo bueno que puedas decir sobre mi", "Tu canto no es tan horrible", "Te lo agradezco", "Ahora di algo bueno sobre mí", "Claro… admiro como no te da miedo decir lo que piensas" responde dando un sorbo a su té "Eso es estúpido", "¿Ves?" dice con ironía y yo ruedo los ojos. "Tu turno de nuevo" suspiro y vuelvo a hablar "Creo… que algunas personas dicen que desde ciertos ángulos, tú eres linda" un silencio se hace presente. "¿podrías decir que yo soy linda? Le digo molesta. "Eres linda" dice con mucha sinceridad, poco después me dirige una sonrisa mientras me mira con ¿amor? y de pronto el ambiente se vuelve muy incómodo. _

Muevo la cabeza para alejar es pensamiento de mi mente. Ahora todo tiene sentido, la forma en que siempre intenta ser buena conmigo, la forma en que siempre trata de ayudarme, como se ponía celosa cada que besaba a Beck, entre otras cosas más que simplemente no quiero recordar, ya que es demasiado.

Me meto a la regadera y el agua fría comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos y dentro de mi cabeza la frase "estoy enamorada de ti" se repite una y otra vez. _Mierda_ pienso. Cuando termino de bañarme, me pongo el pijama y me quedo dormida sin darme cuenta, cuando despierto ya es de día. Miro el reloj y noto que me he perdido las primeras horas de clase, me visto en tiempo record y conduzco a la escuela que a decir verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir por qué significa ver a Vega y es lo que menos quiero por ahora.

-¿dónde estabas? Te estuve llamando y no me contestaste. ¿Todo bien?- dice Beck. Ahora eso me molesta mucho, ya no somos novios así que no debe por qué preocuparse tanto.

-¿y a ti que te importa? No debes de tomarte tantas atenciones conmigo-

-qué ya no seamos novios, no significa que no me importes- responde y provoca que una pequeña sonrisa se escape de mis labios. No soy capaz de responderle nada ya que cuando terminamos debo admitir le guarde cierto rencor sin embargo el continuó comportándose tan atento y amable conmigo así que al final de todo no lo termine odiando como a cierta latina de ojos café.

-¿entonces todo está bien?- _claro que sí ya que la persona que más odio me confesó que está enamorada de mí y al parecer yo siento algo parecido pero con diferente intensidad, ¿y ya te mencione que me encerró en un armario donde nos besamos después de haber peleado? ¿No? Pues eso paso, _pienso sarcásticamente antes de responderle.

-eso creo, y ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto- Me doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la siguiente clase y oh genial me toca con Vega. Por suerte no está cuando yo entro al aula así que tengo tiempo para relajarme un poco.

Minutos después ella llega junto con el maestro y nuestras miradas se cruzan por unos instantes. Un rubor sube a mis mejillas y no entiendo la razón, así que desvío mi mirada al suelo. ¿Pero qué demonios me ocurre? Ella me beso a mí, ella debería ser la avergonzada no yo y para empeorar las cosas se sienta a lado mío, mi cuerpo se tensa al instante, la miro con desdén y ella simplemente me sonríe. ¿Cómo es posible que después de lo que pasó siga actuando tan normal? Definitivamente Vega es un enigma.

* * *

**Y eso es todo, lo sé es corto pero pronto habrá más! Bien cómo se supone que el Bade terminó (D:) en "The Worst Couple" y "Tori and Jade play date" fue después de ese capitulo decidí apegarme a la ruptura, aunque no me agradó la idea de que Jade odiara a Beck después de haber salido con él por dos años! perdón comencé a divagar :P bien espero que el inició de está historia les haya gustado y si es así déjenme su opinión en un review.**

**Recuerden que esto apenas va tomando forma. Sin más que decir, nos leemos! **

**-B.S.G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas/os mis lectores que se toman su tiempo en esta historia, se los agradezco mucho. Aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que surgió de la nada. Sin más interrupciones, a leer!...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: VicTORIous no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider. Yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro y por diversión**

* * *

**Jade POV:**

Opto por ignorarla pero siento su mirada sobre mí durante toda la clase. De vez en vez la miro con ira para que pare de hacerlo sin embargo no entiende, a los 35 minutos me harto de que continúe acosándome.  
-¡ya basta Vega!- grito cuando todo el salón se encuentra en silencio, muchos brincan del susto pero no dicen nada porque saben que eso significaría meterse en conflictos con la chica mala del instituto.

-¿cuál es el problema West?- pregunta el estúpido profesor.

-Ella. Ella es el problema- respondo sin bajar mi tono de voz mientras me levanto de mi asiento y la señalo con el dedo. La latina aparenta no saber nada y hace cara de no romper un solo plato, no lo soporto más así que la empujo de la silla. Ella cae contra el duro piso provocando que un sonrisita de satisfacción se forme en mis labios pero me incorporo de nuevo a la situación.

-¡¿qué te pasa?- recrimina levantándose a duras penas mientras se frota el hombro que fue el que recibió el golpe.

-¡¿qué te pasa a ti?- le espeto aún más enojada.

-eso es todo West, tendrás detención- dice el profesor intentando que la discusión terminara pero en realidad la empeora.  
-como me importa- digo sarcásticamente y salgo del salón valiéndome todos los gritos del maestro de historia.  
_Genial tres detenciones en dos días _pienso mientras me dirijo al armario del conserje, me recargo en la pared y me dejo caer hasta quedar sentada. Saco mi nuevo par de tijeras para después cortar el bote de basura que estaba cerca de ahí. Cuanto término cierro los ojos esperando así dormirme hasta que la siguiente clase diera inicio sin embargo los recuerdos del día anterior embarga mi mente provocando que los abra de nuevo.  
-jamás debí hacer eso, fue el peor error que pude haber cometido- me digo a mi misma. Me obligo a dejar mi mente en blanco hasta que la campana suene y por suerte eso no tarda mucho. Hago ademanes de levantarme cuando escucho que alguien abre la puerta.

-si eres tu Beck, déjame decirte que no estoy de humor para escuchar tus sermones-

-¿por qué sería Beck? ¿Acaso el vio la escenita que armaste en clase de historia?-

-¿y que querías? Estuviste viéndome toda la clase-

-no era razón para hacer eso-

-claro que la era- la escucho bufar.

-lárgate Vega si no quieres terminar en el suelo por segunda vez en menos de una hora- le advierto encarándola.

-Hm déjame pensarlo- se lleva el dedo índice a la barbilla mientras "piensa" su respuesta.

-no- dice finalmente.

-¿no? ¿Dijiste que no?-

-sí, ¿algún problema?- dice con la misma mirada retadora de ayer. La tomo por los hombros y la dejo caer al suelo.

-te lo advertí- me dirijo a la puerta y le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil pero sin dejar de lado mi mirada de odio hacia la chica de ojos color café. Cuando hago esto ella gatea hacia a mí y me toma de la pierna.

-¡suéltame Vega!- gruño moviendo frenéticamente mi extremidad inferior pero ella tiene un fuerte agarre. Continúo mi camino con dificultad por tener que llevar el peso de To... Vega, esperando que en algún momento se canse y me deje.

-sabía que eras arrastrada pero no sabía que llegarías a tanto- le escupo con muuucha ira, ella tira de mi pierna y me hace caer. Se levanta y me toma de los brazos para arrastrarme ahora a mí al armario del conserje, de nuevo.

-¡es una secuestradora!- grito desde el suelo.

-¡secuestradora!- sigo gritando hasta que llegamos a la pequeña habitación. Me levanto y no tengo tiempo para reaccionar porque en ese mismo instante ella me toma por los hombros y me besa como sin eso se le fuera la vida.

-¡estás loca!- la empujo con demasiada fuerza contra la pared haciendo que algunas cosas que colgaban de esta cayeran sobre ella.

-¡solo admite que me amas!-

-¿por que diría eso si no es verdad?-

-tú sabes que si lo es-

-¡no! Que **tú**alucines y pienses cosas que no son ciertas, es tu problema-

-solamente dilo, por favor- dice ahora con suplica en su voz y noto que sus ojos están vidriosos.

-no lo diré por tres simples razones: primera, no te amo; segunda, me gustan los chicos; y tercera **TE ODIO** ¿Cuando lo vas a entender?- le grito y ella se queda callada. Aprovecho ese momento para salir de ahí y dirigirme a la siguiente clase, choco con alguien pero no me detengo a ver quién era. Llego al aula y aun se encuentra vacía así que tomo un asiento. Aprovecho para relajarme un poco. Pasados unos minutos todos los alumnos llegan incluidos Cat, André, Beck, Robbie junto con su soso títere, Rex. Cada uno toma sus asientos y guardamos silencio ya que Sikowits hace acto de presencia. Se dirige al pizarrón y da inicio a la clase diciendo cosas que poco mi importan ya que mi mente está en otra parte. La clase va a la mitad cuando Vega entra al salon. No se ve nada bien.  
-que bueno que decides acompañarnos, Tori- dice Sikowits bebiendo de su coco, ella se sienta al fondo sin mirarme.  
-bien ya que Tori llego tarde le tocara actuar junto con...- hace una pausa mientras nos repasa a todos con la vista y para mi mala suerte se detiene en mi.

-¡no!- grito en el habitual tono que uso para decir esa palabra mientras abro mucho los ojos.

-lo siento Jade, soy el profesor, yo decido- bufo y me dirijo al escenario, segundos después ella hace lo mismo. Me cruzo de brazos cuestionando a Sikowits con la mirada esperando a que nos diga lo que actuaremos.

-bien Tori tu interpretaras a la loca chica que está enamorada y Jade tu serás la chica que la mandara al demonio. ¡Acción!- _que conveniente situación _pienso.

-¿por qué no entiendes que lo que siento por ti es real?- comienza ella acercándose lentamente a mí.

-no dudo que lo sea, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti-

-¿y por qué no?-

-porqué yo estoy enamorada de alguien más...-

-¿y quién es?- busco a Beck y sin pensarlo dos veces voy hacia él, me siento en sus piernas tomándolo por el cuello y lo beso apasionadamente. Extrañamente el corresponde haciendo que se viera mas real.

-bien hecho- dice el profesor para que Beck y yo nos detuviéramos sin embargo duramos unos segundos más, jugueteo con su lengua y su muerdo su labio inferior, disfrutando el momento. Había olvidado lo bueno que mi ex-novio era besando. Me separo y miro a Vega, ella baja el rostro y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla. Segundos después ella sale corriendo del salón. Bien eso no me lo esperaba pero de alguna forma tenía que dejarle claro que Jade West no siente ni sentirá nada por Victoria Vega.

-¿me perdí de algo?- pregunta André confundido por la actitud de su mejor amiga.

-no lo creo- respondo con simpleza quitándome de encima del pelinegro quien me mira embelesado. El lugar se envuelve en un incomodo silencio hasta que Cat decide romperlo.

-una vez mi hermano metió su pie en el escusado-

-¿para qué?- le cuestiona Robbie. Ella se encoge de hombros y suelta una de sus adorables risitas.

-Cat...-

-¿sí?- pregunta inocentemente.

-come este dulce- le digo acercándole una golosina de fresa.

-¡yei!- dice aplaudiendo y me lo arrebata de las manos. Termina la clase y el receso inicia. Voy con Festus y pido una ensalada y un café, recuerdo que no he visto a Vega desde entonces y que tal vez no haya comido nada así que pido un burrito para entregárselo más tarde. Me siento demasiado tonta al hacerlo. Voy a la mesa donde están Beck, André y Robbie, tomo asiento sin decir palabra y me meto un poco de lechuga a la boca.

-¿alguien ha visto a Tori?- pregunta el moreno. -estoy preocupado por ella- continua y yo siento una punzada de ¿Celos? En el pecho. Eso es extraño no tendría que sentir celos por algo tan simple. Cuando termino la ensalada me levanto y me dirijo al lugar donde es seguro que estará Vega.  
Escucho sollozos detrás de la puerta. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y estoy a punto de abrirla.

-¡Jade, tienes que venir a ver esto!- grita mi pelirroja amiga abrazándome por la cintura para después tomar mi brazo y llevarme a no sé cual lugar sin darme tiempo para hablar con Vega.

-¿es necesario que sea ahora?-

-¡sí!-

-Cat, debo hacer algo importante-

-por favor jade- dice haciendo un puchero al que no me puedo resistir. Ruedo los ojos.  
Al lugar donde me lleva mi mejor amiga es La Caja Negra donde hay una enorme caja. Nos acercamos y dentro de esta hay un montón de conejitos, cosa que me enferma.

-¿esto es lo que querías que viera?- digo algo enojada.

-ajá, ¿no son adorables?- me dice tomando a uno y restregándomelo en la cara.

-sabes que odio a los animales- le digo y me marcho. No pude hablar con Tori por culpa de unas estúpidas bolas de pelo.  
Regreso al armario del conserje y abro la puerta dispuesta a hablar sin embargo ella ya no esta ahí.

**Tori POV:**

No puedo contener mis lágrimas así que salgo corriendo del salón para no darle la satisfacción de verme llorar por ella. Me encierro en el armario del conserje y me desahogo con gusto hasta quedarme dormida con mi rostro empapado por las gotas de sal que han salido por mis ojos. Pierdo la noción del tiempo, al parecer el primer periodo de clases ha terminado ya que escucho el bullicio de los otros estudiantes detrás de la puerta, sin embargo no tengo ganas de salir o hablar con alguien. Me hago un ovillo en el suelo tratando de tranquilizarme un poco, en realidad lo único que consigo es que las lágrimas vuelvan a recorrer mi cara.

No quiero seguir de este modo así que decido irme a mi casa para pensar en todo lo ocurrido con más calma. Comienzo a recoger mis cosas cuando escucho pasos acercarse y veo una sombra en la abertura que separa el piso con la puerta mientras que intentan girar el picaporte. Percibo un par de voces y a ambas las conozco perfectamente.

-Jade…- susurro haciéndome para atrás. ¿Ahora qué quiere? ¿Decirme qué todo fue solamente otra de sus formas de hacerme la vida miserable?

Agudizo el oído y al parecer Cat quiere mostrarle algo a mi sueño y peor pesadilla, espero un momento más sin embargo nadie ingresa al armario. Vuelvo a oír los mismos pasos pero ahora alejarse, al parecer la pelirroja logro lo quería y a decir verdad se lo agradezco, no quiero verla porque sé qué soy débil ante el, lo más seguro es que me echaría a llorar frente a sus ojos o me vendrían enormes deseos de besarla y decirle cuanto la amo dándole otra razón para burlarse de mí…

Abro lentamente la puerta para poder asegurarme que no haya nadie observándome, me dirijo a la salida de la escuela y comienzo a correr, sigo así por un par de kilómetros más hasta asegurarme que estoy lo suficientemente lejos del colegio y comienzo a caminar. Dejo mi mente volar al igual que el viento. De verdad fui una estúpida al creer que Jade estaba enamorada de mía, cuando la realidad es que ella sigue amando al idiota de Beck y seguramente ellos dos continúen haciendo lo mismo que dejaron pendiente en la clase de Sikowits. Pateo una roca mostrando toda mi ira que es tanta que cuando el pequeño guijarro topa con un muro este se rompe en algunos pedazos. _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_ me repito una y otra vez hasta llegar a mi hogar. Por suerte no hay nadie así que no tengo que molestarme por dar explicaciones, subo directo a mi cuarto y me tumbo en la cama deseando poder dormirme y no volver a despertar.

Pasadas unas horas mi madre me llama para cenar, al parecer no le molesta el hecho que me haya salido de clases puesto a que no me cuestiona o comenta nada. Miro por la ventana y el sol ya se ha ocultado dejando a la vista las hermosas estrellas junto con la bella luna que esta noche se encuentra más pálida de lo normal. Inevitablemente unos ojos verde-azules aparecen en mi mente. Muevo La cabeza intentando despejarme mientras me siento a la mesa y comienzo a ingerir los alimentos. Cuando termino de comer, llevo mis trastes al lavadero; en toda la noche no he dicho nada y no pienso hacerlo.

Llevo una par de peldaños recorridos de la escalera cuando escucho que llaman a la puerta, como nadie se dispone a abrir regreso a la planta baja con desgano soltando un suspiro. Cuando abro la puerta una casi invisible sonrisa de felicidad se forma en mis labios.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundida.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el segundo cap, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿merezco un review? Espero que sí, espero no tardar tanto en la actualización y prometo será más largo que este...**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, me alegra que esta historia sea de su agrado ^^**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos/as eme aquí con un nuevo capítulo qué me quedó el doble de largo de lo que tenía planeado...**

**Sin más interrupciones, a leer...!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: VicTORIous no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider, yo solo uso sus personajes por diversión y sin fines de lucro**

* * *

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto confundida.

-linda forma de recibir a la persona que se supone amas- responde sarcástica y entra a la casa sin esperar invitación.  
-¿quién es?- pregunta trina desde el comedor.  
-Jade, pero ya se iba-  
-¿no se supone que tu y ella se odian?-  
-al parecer ella no me odia, todo lo contrario- interrumpe la gótica. Le dirijo una mirada glaciar pero ella no se inmuta.  
-¿qué quieres decir?-  
-pues q tu hermana esta...- le cubro la boca para que no continuara hablando, no es tiempo de que lo sepa.  
-na...nada, solo quiere molestarme- me excuso. Al parecer ella está conforme con mi respuesta ya que no pregunta nada más.  
-¿qué es lo que quieres?- le espeto volviéndome a ella, le quito la mano de los labios y ella tarda en responder.  
-¿quiero saber por qué actuaste así en la mañana?-  
-pues ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme ahí a observar cómo te besabas con tu ex-novio-?-  
-¿estás celosa?- dice la muy sínica. Claro que lo estoy por simple hecho de que la amo. La tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a mi cuarto para poder hablar con más calma. La empujo al interior de la habitación, yo hago lo mismo para después cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.  
-¿qué hacemos aquí?-  
-no quiero que mi familia sepa lo que ocurre entre nosotras-  
-no ocurre NADA entre nosotras, entiéndelo- bufo. Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos la una a la otra.  
-bien no me has respondido, así que dime, ¿estás celosa? _¿La perfecta Victoria Vega esta celosa de la chica mala del instituto_?-  
-¡yo no hablo así!-  
-¡como sea, solo responde!- grita exasperada.  
-¡si!, ¡si estoy celosa! ¡No me gusta la idea de que beses a alguien más después de haberme besado a mí!-  
-interesante...- una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en sus labios mientras me mira con sus profundos ojos verdes. Mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho con mucha fuerza y mis piernas tiemblan, esa mirada me pone nerviosa pero a la vez me gusta que me mire a mí y solo a mí. Su mirada baja hasta mis labios acercándose poco a poco a mí. Me quedo helada esperando a que a que me bese, anhelo poder sentir sus labios sobre los míos, ya que es una sensación inexplicable. Solo unos centímetros nos separan y tengo deseos de acercarla a mas a mí y apoderarme de su boca y no dejarla jamás, sin embargo no lo hago ya que quiero que ella me bese, me diga que me ama como yo la amo a ella pero eso solo sucedería en mis sueños.  
Se aleja abruptamente de mi tumbándose sobre la cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza poniéndose en una posición mas cómoda cosa que la hace ver mucho más linda, no puedo creer que Beck la haya dejado ir; si tal vez puede ser grosera, caprichosa y celosa pero por el otro lado tiene unos hermosos ojos hipnotizan tés, la piel como porcelana, cuando sonríe hace que te enamores de ella, su sedoso cabello tan negro como la noche que emana una deliciosa fragancia, la esbelta figura que tiene y su voz es como una droga auditiva.  
-¡Vega!- salgo de mis pensamientos, un rubor sube a mis mejillas. Al parecer ha notado que me perdí pensando en ella, y lo peor de todo es que mi mirada estuvo clavada en sus pechos todo ese tiempo.  
-¿huh?- digo algo nerviosa.  
-estuviste mirándome por casi diez minutos, suficiente tuve con tenerte acosándome toda la clase de historia-  
-yo... Lo siento... Hm yo no... Me di cuenta- balbuceo intentando que mi explicación suene coherente. Ella arquea una ceja.  
-si claro- responde irónica. Se levanta de nuevo, se acerca a mí para después acariciar mi cabello. Me tenso en ese mismo instante y pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorren mi cuerpo. Poco después me da un pequeño beso en la frente.  
-solo venía a decirte que Beck y yo regresamos así que por tu bien olvídame. Y por tu bien me refiero a que es una orden ya que no me gusta que sigas besándome y tocándome sin autorización mía, ¿quién te crees?- se forma un nudo en mi garganta. Puedo sentir mi corazón hacerse pedazos, volteo el rostro para que no se dé cuenta de que las lagrimas ya hicieron acto de presencia. Se dispone a salir de la habitación, pero antes de eso, toma mi quijada para verme a los ojos. Se acerca a mi rostro y me besa. Es algo que estuve deseando desde hace tiempo pero en este momento sus labios se sienten como espinas, su saliva como veneno. Soy una masoquista al corresponder con algo que se que me hace daño, lo sé, pero lo más probable es que sea la última vez que la pueda sentir tan cerca... Ella es quien tiene el control de esto, ella es la que intensifica el beso con todo placer, en realidad ella tiene el control sobre mí y yo no puedo hacer nada. Me odio por eso. A falta de aire nos separamos, ella se dirige a la puerta pero antes de irse me dedica una sonrisa. -ahora estamos a mano- dice finalmente.  
Oficialmente Jade West es el demonio más hermoso que puedas imaginar.  
Espero a que se vaya de la casa, me tiro en el suelo y comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente. No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, Jade solamente uso mis sentimientos como la peor tortura que pudo tener. "genial West, si lo querías era matarme, lo conseguiste, has matado a Tori Vega" pienso.  
Ahora estoy segura de dos cosas: una, Jade puede destruirte sin siquiera tocarte solo le basta una mirada, una palabra; y dos, que la seguiré amando como siempre por más daño que me haga.  
Hundida en mis pensamientos y con las lágrimas saliendo sin cesar de mis ojos, no sé cómo, pero me quedo dormida.

**Jade POV:**  
Salgo de la casa Vega no sin antes murmurar un "buenas noches", me obligo a no cerrar la puerta de un portazo, subo a mis auto y golpeo mi frente contra el volante. No debí hacer eso, ella no se merece sufrir por alguien como yo, ella debe buscar a alguien mejor. Es mejor así, que me odie por haberla hecho sufrir a que me siga amando y continúe sufriendo. Golpeo la ventana con mi puño para sacara algo de la frustración que siento.  
Quiero regresar y consolarla, pedirle que me perdone pero sé que no debo, solo le haría ilusiones, yo no la amo, o bueno... Creo que...  
-¡mierda Jade!, porque te da tanto miedo mostrar tus sentimientos- me reprendo mentalmente. Mi PearPhone comienza a sonar y oh sorpresa, es Beck. ¿Por qué siempre aparece en el peor momento? Tal vez fue un error regresar con él, pero de alguna forma debo de demostrarle a Vega que no la amo.  
*****Flashback*****  
Me quedo unos segundos frente al armario del conserje pensando en los lugares donde Tori podría estar.  
-Jade...- escucho que me llaman. Volteo a verlo cruzándome de brazos.  
-¡¿qué?- grito en tono agresivo.  
-quiero hablar contigo-  
-¿tiene que ser ahora?-  
-si- responde seguro. Cierro los ojos y suspiro.  
-está bien- el me toma de la mano y me lleva a un lugar apartado para hablar con tranquilidad.  
-¿y...?-  
-Jade yo quiero decirte que, soy un idiota por haberte dejado ir. Eres la mejor chica que he conocido, no quiero tenerte alejada de mi. Y bueno hoy que me besaste en clase, me ayudó para darme valor para hacer esto. ¿Quieres regresar conmigo?- bien eso tampoco me lo esperaba. Pienso un poco antes de responder.  
-si- Se suponía que debía decir que no. El sonríe y me besa tiernamente, lentamente se convierte en un beso más apasionado y desesperado, como los de antes. Comienza a faltarme el aire pero al parecer el no quiere soltarme. Lo empujo suavemente para que me dejara. Lo miro, pero en vez de ver a Beck el guapo pelinegro, me encuentro con la hermosa latina de ojos castaños. Retrocedo un poco ante eso y muevo la cabeza intentando regresar a la normalidad.  
-¿te sientes bien?- pregunta notando mi reacción.  
-s...si, nos vemos luego- me apresuro a decir para después huir de ahí.  
Un sentimiento de remordimiento se expande en mi pecho, siento que estoy traicionando a... ¿Vega? No, no puede ser, entre ella y yo no hay nada aparte de odio.  
*****Fin Flashback***  
**

Arranco el auto y me dirijo a mi casa. Al llegar veo una pelirroja cabellera sentada en la jardinera.  
-¿Cat?- pregunto saliendo del carro.  
-¡hola!- dice tiernamente dándome un abrazo.  
-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundida.  
-pues... Olvide las llaves de mi casa y mis padres están de viaje, así que no puedo entrar-  
-¿y tú hermano?-  
-está en Canadá buscando a pie grande- decido no decir nada ante eso por el simple hecho de que no quiero escuchar una estúpida historia sin sentido.  
-¿así que vienes a pasar la noche conmigo?- cuestiono esperando que la respuesta sea negativa. No es el caso.  
-¡si! Veremos películas, comeremos palomitas y...-  
-¡Cat!, solo vienes a pasar la noche, no será una pijamada. Además mañana tenemos escuela-  
-yo solo quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi mejor amiga-  
-pues yo no-  
-por favor-  
-no-  
-_por favor_-  
-¡no me gusta cuando hablas como bebe!-  
-¡solo por hoy!-  
-está bien- grito finalmente. Definitivamente Cat es la única persona que puede hacerme ceder tan fácilmente.  
Entramos a la casa y como era de esperarse, no había nadie. Voy a la cocina a servirme un poco de café y mi mejor amiga se sienta en el sofá para ver la televisión.  
-¿podrías preparar palomitas?-  
-no hay palomitas- respondo.  
Ella abre su bolso en busca de algo.  
-toma- dice levantándose para darme el pequeño paquete de palomitas.  
-¿cargas palomita en tu bolsa?-  
-solo algunas veces- dice como si fuera normal. Preparo la botana, cuando esta lista voy junto a Cat quien ya ha puesto una película en el DVD y está a punto de darle "play". Le doy poca importancia al título de esta ya que mi mente está en otra parte. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve hundida en mis pensamientos porque cuando me doy cuenta los créditos ya han aparecido en la pantalla y es la 1:00 am.  
-¿qué tienes Jadie?- pregunta pasando los brazos por mi cuello para después colocar su cabeza sobre mi hombro: si, ella es la única persona que puede tocarme de esa manera sin terminar lastimada.  
-¿qué te hace pensar que tengo algo?-  
-estuviste callada toda la noche-  
-¿y?-  
-pues, normalmente cuando vemos una película tu sueles hacer comentarios sobre lo estúpida o mala que está, despues por la mitad la quitas y pones uno de tus programas sobre matanza y cosas sangrientas- dice con simpleza. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, es increíble lo bien que me conoce.  
-si es cierto-  
-¿entonces me dirás que te pasa?- No sé si decirle o no, es mi mejor amiga, pero no estoy segura es algo muy delicado.  
-no me pasa nada-  
-solo dime-  
-!no!-  
-!dime!-  
-!no!-  
-hazlo o si no te dejo dormir en toda la noche- arqueo una ceja.  
-te echo de mi casa-  
-no podrías, me quieres demasiado como para hacer eso- bien, eso es cierto. Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras un silencio nos envuelve.  
-ahora habla, te hará mejor compartir tus problemas con alguien más- suspiro.  
-Vega me confesó que...-  
-¿te ama?-  
-¿qué?- grito exaltada -¿ella te lo dijo?-  
-no, es simplemente que se nota demasiado. La forma en que te mira, cuando intenta ser buena contigo... Todos en la escuela saben que Tori Vega está enamorada de ti- ¿pero qué mierda? No puedo creer que todos se dieron cuenta de eso excepto yo. Al parecer he estado muy ocupada tratando de hacerle la vida imposible que no le di importancia a esos pequeños indicios.  
-¿y qué piensas hacer?-  
-Hm no lo sé. Por ahora le deje MUY claro que yo no siento lo mismo-  
-!oh por Dios! ¿En qué hospital está?- grita separándose repentinamente mientras hace cara de preocupación. Rio un poco por el gesto.  
-no le hice daño... Físico-  
-¿qué le dijiste?-  
-que regrese con Beck-  
-¿regresaste con Beck?-  
-algo así... Pero me siento confundida, por ella siento algo que jamás había sentido ni siquiera con Beck. Es extraño y enfermizo-  
-!oww la quieres!-  
-!no la quiero!-  
-!sabes que si!- le lanzo un cojín que tengo cerca para que se calle. Ella empieza a soltar pequeñas risitas que despues se me contagian y sin darnos cuenta estamos riendo como locas en la sala. Mi estomago duele así que me obligo a detenerme, Cat hace lo mismo segundos despues.  
-creo que deberíamos ir a dormir son las...- reviso mi reloj de pared -2:42 am y mañana debemos ir al colegio-  
-si creo que si- contesta estirándose mientras bosteza. Nos encaminamos a mi habitación, me pongo mi pijama y le prestó otra a Cat y nos vamos a dormir. Cuando siento la almohada inmediatamente caigo en los brazos de Morfeo, al parecer hablar con mi amiga me sentó mejor de lo que imaginé.  
La estúpida alarma me despierta, la apago y me vuelvo a dormir.  
De pronto siento como me agitan violentamente, suelto un golpe al aire para que paren de hacer eso. Odio que me despierten mientras duermo _  
-¡auch!- se queja. De pronto caigo en la cuenta de quién es la persona que se ha dormido conmigo.  
-¿estás bien?- pregunto volviéndome rápidamente a mi amiga quien se tapa la nariz con las manos -déjame ver- le digo. Se descubre su nariz y puedo ver que le está sangrando.  
-mi nariz duele- me dice volviéndosela a tapar. Me dirijo al baño a buscar el botiquín de emergencias para sacar algunas vendas. Cuando lo consigo le atiendo la nariz que continua sangrando.  
-sabes que no me gusta que me despierten, no estoy consciente de lo que hago-  
-yo solo quería decirte que hemos perdido el primer periodo de clase-  
-¿y por qué no me avisaste?- ella me fulmina con la mirada -como sea, debemos de prepararnos para ir- ambas nos levantamos, me visto en el baño y le presto algo de mi ropa a Cat que se ve algo extraña con colores tan oscuros. Comemos algo rápido y subimos al auto.  
-¿oye que te parece si hoy en vez de ir a clases vamos a otro lugar?-  
-no-  
-¿por qué no?-  
-porque tengo que hablar con Robbie-  
-¿sobre qué?-  
-de cualquier cosa, es muy lindo cuando lo conoces- dice. Arqueo una ceja.  
-¿no será que te gusta?...- inquiero divertida.  
-eso creo- responde. Detengo el auto de golpe haciendo que nos movamos bruscamente y la miro totalmente sorprendida.  
-hablas enserio?- ella asiente.  
-me trata muy bien, me da dulces y me hace reír todo el tiempo-  
-no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta- es mi mejor y jamás me imagine que le llegaría a gustar alguien como el ventrílocuo nerd, pero si lo piensas bien ellos harían una linda pareja ya que ambos son raros.  
Continuamos hablando de cosas sin sentido durante todo el trayecto, me fascina hablar con Cat porque en su mundo no hay nada más que felicidad y amor así que eso me permite despejar mi mente por un rato. Cuando llegamos todo parece seguir normal. La pelirroja se separa de mí y se va a otro lugar, voy a comprar un café cuando me lo encuentro.  
-donde estabas?-  
-no es de tu incumbencia Beck- respondo pasando de largo.  
-Jade...- me vuelvo a él dando un suspiro.  
-¿se me hizo tarde, si?-  
-¿y Cat?-  
-durmió conmigo y ahora no sé donde esta- respondo y continuo mi camino.  
-no se te olvida algo?- bufo. Ya había olvidado lo fastidioso que era esto. Regreso con él y le doy un beso en los labios, cuando nos separamos le dedico una sonrisa forzada.  
-mucho mejor-  
Finalmente voy por mi vaso de café, regreso a mi casillero para sacar mis cosas donde me encuentro a Cat haciendo lo mismo en el suyo. Momentos despues Vega aparece.  
-donde estaban?-  
-en mi casa- respondo para que se largue de una vez. Cierro mi casillero y estoy dispuesta a irme.  
-durmieron juntas?- una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en mis labios, es mi oportunidad.  
-si, ¿te molesta Vega?- me acerco a la pelirroja y paso mi brazo por sus hombros  
-no para nada, solamente quería asegurarme que mi amiga estuviera bien ya que me dijo que olvido sus llaves-  
-pues ella está perfectamente y yo igual-  
-pues no parece que este bien, tiene vendada la nariz, además no me importa si tu estas bien, solamente me interesa Cat, a ti te puede atropellar un camión- responde. Por alguna razón sus palabras me duelen pero trato de disimular.  
-¿pues no decías lo mismo ayer o si Vega?- ella se queda callada, volví a ganar. La latina se marcha no sin antes mírame con dolor en sus ojos. Le dirijo una sonrisa intentando ocultar que de algún modo todo esto también me afecta a mí. Tomo a mi amiga por la muñeca y nos dirigimos a clase porque la campana ya ha sonado.

**Tori POV:  
**Maldita sea! De verdad que yo no entiendo lo que es alejarme de Jade, siempre que hablo con ella salgo lastimada de alguna forma, pero esta vez estoy decidida voy a seguir el plan de Trina  
*****Flashback***  
**Mi alarma suena, al parecer me he quedado dormida ahogada en mi dolor durante toda la noche. Me levanto para ir a apagarla, me duele todo el cuerpo, tal vez dormir en el suelo no fue mi mejor idea.  
Me doy una ducha rápida y me preparo para ir a la escuela.  
-Tori te ves terrible- dice mi hermana cuando bajo por las escaleras.  
-gracias, como a una chica le encanta que le digan eso- digo sarcástica. Me tiro en el sofá esperando a que Trina termine de desayunar para ir a la tortura de todos los jóvenes que hacen pasar por "colegio"  
-¿no quieres comer algo?-  
-no- de pronto ella se acerca tomando siento al otro extremo del sofá y hace algo que jamás espere.  
-Tori te encuentras bien?- me pregunta. Es la primera vez que la veo preocupada por alguien más que no sea ella. Suspiro y cierro los ojos.  
-Hm si- respondo no muy segura.  
-eso no me convence, así que cuéntame que es lo que ocurre- la miro extrañada.  
-quien eres y donde escondiste a mi hermana?-  
-no seas paranoica! Eres mi hermana y me importa lo que te pase, no me gusta verte así, pero si no quieres decirme no lo hagas- se levanta y regresa a la cocina.  
Pienso un poco, a lo mejor esta es la única oportunidad que tendré de contarle sobre esto no debería desaprovecharla, además no tengo a nadie más a quien decírselo.  
-Tri...Trina- tartamudeo.  
-¿Si?-  
-¿te lo voy a decir pero te ruego que no se lo cuentes a nadie, estas bien?-  
-claro, confía en mí- me acerco a donde esta ella, me sirvo un vaso con leche y vuelvo a hablar.  
-veras... Yo estoy enamorada de... Una chica que me odia y me hace la vida imposible-  
-jade?- pregunta.  
-¿cómo lo supiste?-  
-de las personas que conozco ella es la única que te odia y te hace la vida imposible-  
-si es verdad... El punto es que yo se lo dije y bueno ella me odia aun mas, aparte regreso con Beck y creo que ya no tengo oportunidad con ella- la miro esperando su respuesta.  
-¿estás segura de amarla?-  
-totalmente-  
-bueno, yo te recomendaría que esperaras a que las cosas se enfríen y tal vez darle algo de su propia medicina...-  
-¿a qué te refieres?-  
-si ella te ignora y no te valora, tú debes hacer lo mismo. Ignórala, trátala mal, deja de rogarle. Así ella se dará cuenta en algún punto de cuanto vales y puede que... Pase algo mas entre ustedes-  
Asimilo un momento lo que me acaba de decir, quiere decir que me vengue de ella? No eso es imposible, saldría más lastimada de lo que ya estoy.  
-Jade no es de ese tipo de personas que depende de los demás-  
-tú no sabes- insinúa. Tal vez su "plan" me sirva de algo-creo que debemos irnos- le digo mientras termino mi vaso de leche.  
*****Fin Flashback***  
**

Llego al salón donde ya se encuentran Cat y Jade platicando sobre cosas que poco me importan. Paso sonriéndole a la pelirroja e ignorando a Jade, me siento al fondo mientras espero a que la clase comience. Poco a poco los alumnos van llegando y como siempre Sikowits llega al último, entra por la ventana con una bolsa repleta de cocos y da inicio a la clase. No pongo atención como ya se me había hecho costumbre, la clase termina sin pena ni gloria.

Las semanas transcurrían lentamente, la relación entre la gótica y yo seguía igual, apenas cruzábamos miradas y cuando eso ocurría ella lo hacía con desprecio cosa que provocaba que punzadas de dolor se expandieran en mi pecho hasta que a mi profesor de arte dramático se le ocurre una magnífica idea (nótese mi sarcasmo)  
-pueden irse- dice el profesor bebiendo de uno de sus millones de cocos. Rápidamente recojo mis cosas, para ir a mi penúltima clase. Por suerte es viernes así que podre relajarme durante el fin de semana.  
-Tori, Jade, vengan un momento por favor- dice Sikowits cuando estoy a punto de irme. Escucho a Jade bufar y a pasos largos llega a donde está el profesor, hago lo mismo.  
-necesito pedirles un favor-  
-yo no hago favores- espeta Jade enojada.  
-¿qué es lo que necesitas?- intervengo.  
-necesito que cuiden de mi hija este fin de semana-  
-¿tu hija?- pregunta la chica pálida no muy convencida.  
-si la adopte hace unos meses, es un amor pero estaré fuera de la ciudad y necesito que alguien se haga cargo de ella-  
-¿y por qué nosotras? ¿No puede ser alguien más?- digo con mas rudeza de la que quería.  
-no, quiero que sean ustedes-  
-¿por qué?-  
-necesito que se lleven mejor, tengo pensada una obra donde ustedes tendrán el estelar- bufo.  
-me niego-  
-yo igual- continúo. Ella hace ademanes de irse, yo también.  
-¡no tan rápido!- nos volvemos a él -si no lo hacen las reprobare en el semestre-  
-no puedes- lo reta la ojiverde.  
-oh claro que si...- responde con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Ahora cómo demonios pretendo alejarme de ella si tendré que pasar todo mi fin de semana con ella haciendo de niñera y aparte haremos una obra juntas y si no lo hago ¡reprobare! Estúpido Sikowitz!  
-es un martirio tener que verla a diario, no quiero que pase igual el sábado y el domingo. Aparte también me obligaste a tener una "cita" con ella, es injusto repetir la historia- se me revuelve el estomago al recordar lo ocurrido, trato de disimular  
-¿no fue tan malo, o si?-  
-¡claro que lo fue!- decimos ambas al unisonó.  
-solo háganlo por su profesor preferido- suplica el poniendo cara de cachorrito. ! ¡Rayos! Soy tan débil ante ese gesto.  
-¡argh, está bien!- digo finalmente. Miro a la gótica esperando su respuesta.  
-bien, lo hare! ¡Pero que quede claro que no estoy feliz con esto!- grita y sale del salón hecha una fiera. Yo suspiro mientras me dirijo a mi penúltima clase.  
Finalmente suena la campana de fin de clase, voy a mi casillero a guardar mis cosas para después ir a preparar lo que llevare a casa de Sikowits.  
-! -¡Vega! Paso por ti a las 7:00, por tu bien espero que estés lista- me dice, no mejor dicho me ordena pasando a lado de mí sin verme. Trato de ignorar eso.  
Subo al auto junto con Trina y partimos a casa.  
Una vez ahí, voy a preparar mis cosas. Cuando termino llevo una pequeña maleta y una bolsa de mano, miro mi reloj, aun me sobran 30 min así que decido relajarme un poco. Se me pasa el tiempo volando, cuando reacciono Jade ya ha llegado y está tocando la bocina del auto con desesperación. Tomo mis cosas con desgano, salgo de la casa para después acomodar mis cosas en el asiento trasero. Cuando termino ocupo el asiento de copiloto, Jade no se molesta en mirarme ya que parece muy entretenida viendo por la ventana. Pasan así unos minutos donde el ambiente se siente algo tenso, no lo puedo soportar más.

-Jade sé que me odias pero al menos podríamos tratar de llevarnos mejor estos días-

-…-

-¡Jade!-

-…-

-¡al menos mírame!- chillo al ver que continua ignorándome.

-¡cállate Vega!, simplemente cállate, en estos momentos no quiero escucharte ni tratar de iniciar una buena relación contigo- explota volviéndose a mí para mirarme directo a los ojos. Puedo notar que los suyos están enrojecidos y algo empañados, había estado llorando y no sé el motivo, pero me duele verla de ese modo…

* * *

**Bien, que les pareció, se merece un review? vamos tú sabes que sí! ok no .-. **

**Alguien ya vio el premier de "Tori Goes Platinum"? Al parecer habrá bori cosa que me desagrada mucho, pero para nuestra fortuna habrá un momento jori que destacará de todo el nuevo episodio *-* mañana se estrena por sí no están enterados, así que recen todo lo que sepan para que no termine en bori por qué si no Jade se pondrá triste D:! **

**Aquí**** está el link del promo (quiten los espacios): www. you tube. com /watch?v=oguNSQoKHDo**

**Sin más que decir nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, sí, soy yo de nuevo y les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia. Lo sé, me tarde en actualizar y me disculpo, pero es qué mí inspiración se fue de vacaciones sin previo aviso y no ha vuelto. Le enviare una carta suplicándole que regrese... ¡Sin más interrupciones, a leer!:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: VicTORIous no me pertence es de Dan Schneider, yo solo uso sus personajes por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. Tampoco la canción presentada aquí "Take A Hint" es de mi propiedad**

* * *

— ¿Jade estas bien? —pregunto tímidamente.

— ¿Me veo bien? —responde sarcástica, debo admitir que fue algo estúpido lo que dije.  
—Lo siento... —susurro. Un pequeño silencio nos envuelve pero no estoy dispuesta a quedarme sin saber lo que le ocurre.  
— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —mueve la boca buscando las palabras indicadas pero al final no dice nada. La escucho suspirar.  
—Termine con Beck —dice secamente, su declaración me deja sorprendida pero me recupero pronto.  
—Yo... No sabía... Pero, ¿cómo?... Tú y él... ¿Se aman, no? —balbuceo esperando que lo que había dicho fuera coherente para ella.  
—Yo lo vi... Besando a otra —dice esto último en un hilo de voz que muestra los dolida que se encuentra. Un sentimiento de rabia se apodera de mi y tengo ganas de mandar todo al carajo, buscar a Beck y decirle lo imbécil que es por hacerle daño a lo que más amo, sin embargo, no lo hago, Jade me necesita y no la voy a dejar en esto sola.  
Tomo todo el valor que poseo en estos momentos y la abrazo, ella corresponde hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Esbozo una sonrisa por ese gesto pero me incorporo de nuevo a la situación y me permito oler su sedoso cabello que tiene un exquisito olor.  
—Todo se arreglará— todo se arreglara, ¿Enserio? Él le fue infiel en su propia cara, ¿cómo puedo decirle eso? Pero es que en realidad no sé cómo manejar esto, es la segunda vez que la veo tan mal, y la primera también fue por culpa de ese idiota, a parte que, la idea de conocer a una Jade tan débil y vulnerable me parte el corazón en millones de pedacitos; no puedo creer que en algún momento pensé en la posibilidad de que sentía algo por él, ahora lo veo como mi mayor enemigo.  
—No lo creo —responde sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
— ¿Por qué? —me atrevo a cuestionarle.  
—Le rompí una pierna y a la zorra le deje el ojo morado —dice separándose de mi, al instante extraño su cercanía.  
—Se lo merecía —comienza a limpiarse un poco el maquillaje que se le ha corrido por llorar. —Jade, el no merece tus lágrimas, tu mereces algo mejor que un "Don Juan", vales mucho, eres especial, única... Cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerte a su lado —digo tomando su rostro entre mis manos y puedo verla sonreír por lo bajo.  
—Tienes razón, Tori —amo cuando me llama por mi nombre y no por mi apellido. Nos miramos directo a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos que se me hacen eternos. Me acerco un poco para intentar besarla pero antes de poder hacerlo ella me interrumpe.  
—Vega, la próxima vez no seas tan cursi —me lo esperaba de Jade. Enciende el auto y arrancamos para poder ir a la casa de Sikowitz. El camino es algo largo y probablemente se vuelva algo tedioso porqué el ambiente se encuentra tenso.  
—Tal vez esto sea más divertido con algo de música —digo recordando la vez que me ayudo a limpiar la Caja Negra después de lo sucedido en el combate escénico. La gótica sonríe mientras asiente. Estoy a punto de conectar mi PearPhone cuando ella me toma de la mano.  
—Pongamos algo de mí música porqué de seguro la tuya apesta —ruedo los ojos pero al final oímos lo que a Jade le gusta: Metal, Rock y cosas por el estilo que me desagradan bastante aunque no digo nada, eso la hace feliz así que yo también lo soy.  
Pronto una canción que reconozco perfectamente comienza a sonar por las bocinas del auto.  
— ¡No puedo creer que la tengas! —exclamo maravillada.  
—Es una buena canción, además Elizabeth Gillies y Victoria Justice son grandes cantantes —dice como si nada. Empiezo a tararear la letra y veo que la chica pálida hace lo mismo, nos miramos la una a la otra e inevitablemente cantamos juntas el coro:  
_'Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips. __Stop staring at my, hey! Take a hint, take a hint... No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think, I think you can use a mint! __Take a hint, take a hint, la la la la la...'_ así continuamos el resto de la balada.  
—Esos imbéciles no se esperaban eso.  
—Nunca lo vieron venir —concuerdo con ella riendo un poco por el recuerdo de ese par de tontos.  
El trayecto sigue, esta vez más relajado. Bajamos del auto junto con nuestro equipaje y llamamos a la puerta.  
— ¡Jade, Tori! ¡Qué sorpresa! Creí que no vendrían.  
—Si, como sea, solo no lo comentes con nadie— responde la gótica rápidamente entrando a la casa de nuestro profesor como si estuviera en la suya. Mal habito. Yo hago lo mismo segundos después.  
—Bien, ¿y dónde está tu hija?  
—Ahí —señala al sofá donde se encuentra una hermosa bebe durmiendo. Enseguida Jade se acerca a ella, tengo miedo que le haga daño sin embargo, ocurre todo lo contrario y algo que la verdad no me esperaba; la toma cuidadosamente, la acerca a su pecho y comienza a arrullarla delicadamente como si tuviera practica en ello haciéndola ver excesivamente linda.  
—Bien, todo lo que necesitan está en la habitación rosada del piso de arriba, y la de ustedes será la color azul marino —genial, ahora compartiremos cuarto espero que no me mate mientras duermo—.Nos vemos el domingo por la tarde —y dicho esto el sale con una pequeña maleta en una mano y una bolsa repleta de cocos en la otra de la casa, es oficial, tenemos al maestro más raro del mundo. Un silencio nos envuelve a la pelinegra y a mí, ella parece estar fascinada con la pequeña humana qué tiene entre sus brazos.

—Creí que odiabas a los niños pequeños.  
—Corrección Vega, odio a los niños pequeños que no pararan de llorar y quejarse ni un segundo, los bebes mientras duermen me parecen... Agradables —responde con simpleza. Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ella pero aun así la amo tanto o más que a mi vida. Lentamente la bebe comienza a abrir los ojos y hacer pequeños ruidos que amenazan con convertirse en llanto.  
— ¡Bien hecho Vega, la despertaste!—me recrimina alterada.  
—Pero no era mi...-  
— ¡Agh, olvídalo! Solo pásame la mamila- ordena señalando la botella llena de leche que se encuentra en la cocina. Hago lo que me pide, se la da a la bebe y esta rápidamente comienza a calmarse. Me acerco un poco más para verla mejor. Tiene la piel tan blanca cómo la de Jade, unos hermosos ojos grises, largas pestañas oscuras y algunos cabellos negros en su cabecita. Si no fuera porqué se que Sikowitz la adopto apostaría que es la hija de la gótica.  
—Es preciosa— la escucho susurrar mientras que a la bebe le comienza a dar sueño de nuevo. Le quita la mamila y la regresa al sofá con cuidado para no despertarla.  
—Oye, Sikowitz no nos dijo su nombre.  
—Cómo es de despistado te aseguro que no le ha puesto uno —responde.  
— ¿Y qué nombre te gustaría para ella?  
—Elizabeth, Liz —dice inmediatamente. Me parece un muy lindo nombre para una muy linda niña.  
—Liz será —expreso mirándola fijamente a sus bellos ojos verdes. Es gracioso, si estuviéramos en otra situación, pareceríamos una familia de verdad poniéndole nombre a su primer hijo. Lamentablemente ese no es el caso.

Subo las escaleras junto con mi maleta y me dirijo a la habitación que Sikowitz ha dejado para nosotras. Es amplia, hay una cama matrimonial en el centro, una par de mesas de noche a los costados, un armario grande, tiene su propio baño, un tocador y diferentes cuadros decorando las paredes. No es mi estilo pero no tengo opción.  
Acomodo mi ropa en uno de los cajones del closet sin poner mucha atención en la forma en que termina doblada, cuando termino me pongo unos shorts negros y una playera del mismo tono y me recuesto en la cama.  
No puedo creer que volví a llorar por culpa de Beck, es algo que no hago muy seguido y lo más interesante es que solo me permito sacara mis sentimientos a flote cuando estoy junto a... Vega. Sé que ella no se burlara si me ve de ese modo, si no al contrario; me lo ha demostrado muchas veces como hoy, aunque a veces me saca de quicio con sus tontas preguntas y sus irritantes pláticas.  
Pero de alguna manera ella ha demostrado ser mejor compañía que mi ex-novio, siempre que tengo algún problema ella intenta ayudarme cosa que él nunca hizo. Pequeños detalles como esos hacen parecer a Tori mejor que Beck. Sin embargo, siempre se mostró paciente y dulce conmigo cosa que, tal vez, me mantenía prendada a él pero ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, Vega también se ha mostrado de esa forma conmigo al igual que Cat, pero ella es diferente, es mi única mejor amiga; quizás si tan solo le diera una oportunidad tal vez ella y yo... ¡No, eso jamás! Yo la odio, no siento nada más por ella.  
El sonido de la puerta me saca abruptamente de mis pensamientos.  
— ¿Puedo pasar?  
—Ya estas adentro —respondo irritada a la vez qué me levanto de mi lugar.  
—Me preparare un café, ¿quieres algo?  
—Sí, me gustaría un vaso con leche.  
— ¡Qué lástima! —le digo con sorna y una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro y salgo de ahí. Me preparo mi bebida para después sentarme en el sofá dónde la pequeña sigue durmiendo, acaricio su cabeza. Me recuerda tanto a mi hermano cuando era bebe, yo tuve que hacerme cargo de él ya que mis padres siempre parecían estar muy ocupados para aunque sea abrazarlo. Ahora Carlos es el único que me hace compañía cuando me encuentro sola en la casa...  
Recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mientras doy un sorbo a la taza disfrutando el amargo sabor del delicioso liquido. Continúo de ese modo, bebiendo el café mientras dejo mi mente despejada de cualquier recuerdo o sentimiento por unos instantes.

Media hora después escucho a Tori bajar, la miro de reojo; trae puesta una pijama color rosa y una pantalón blanco con algunos dulces decorándolo. Me dan ganas de vomitar con tan solo verla.  
— ¿Vega, qué traes puesto?  
— ¿Te gusta?- dice dándose media vuelta "presumiendo" sus prendas.  
—No —le respondo con rudeza, su semblante se ensombrece al instante—. Como sea, llevemos a Liz a su recamara para que duerma y nostras haremos lo mismo —le indico dejando mi taza en el lava trastes.  
Tori carga a la bebe y se dirige a la segunda planta. Hago lo mismo después de apagar las luces.  
Veo a Vega poner a Liz en su cuna y salir de ahí poco después.  
—Haremos esto, si se despierta tu vendrás a verla, después yo y así sucesivamente. ¿Te parece?  
—Pero yo no sé cómo...  
—Está decidido —declaro ignorando sus reclamos mientras me meto entre las sábanas de la cama. La escucho bufar pero ya no sigue protestando, cosa que me satisface. Ella apaga las luces para después meterse a la cama.  
— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
—Ya la hiciste, hasta mañana —respondo cortante girándome para darle la espalda.  
—Jade... —dice en tono de reproche.  
—Bien, ¿Qué quieres?  
— ¿Cómo fue qué le rompiste la pierna a Beck? —una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara, producirle dolor a la gente me produce mucho place r, sobre todo si es un patán como Oliver. Me siento y giro la cabeza para poder encararla.  
—Pues, habían unas escaleras cerca, estaba enojada, no traía mis tijeras... Termina tú el rompecabezas —la escucho decir un "oh".  
—Se lo merecía, él no tiene ningún derecho para hacerte eso.  
—Lo se...  
— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
—No lo sé, creo que me desahogue golpeándolo; además el tiempo que estuvimos separados me sirvió para darme cuenta que él no era el indicado para mí.  
— ¿Aún lo quieres? —suelta de golpe sin embargo, no me sorprende.  
-Claro que sí, estuvimos juntos por casi tres años. Es difícil olvidar a alguien con él que has pasado tanto tiempo. Y si ya no tienes nada más que decir, buenas noches —regreso a mi posición anterior dispuesta a dormir ya que las dos cosas que más amo en el mundo son el café y poder dormir mis diez horas diarias.  
—Solo espero que algún día me quieras como yo a ti —susurra en voz casi inaudible dejándome conmocionada pero finjo estar dormida.

Escucho unos llantos provenir de la recamara de a lado. Al parecer Liz ya ha despertado. Reviso mi PearPhone para revisar la hora, genial, son las dos y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada. Me intento levantar para ir a ver lo que le ocurre pero siento una peso sobre mi pecho, volteo el rostro para ver qué es lo que me impide el movimiento: me sorprendo mucho al ver a Jade abrazándome tal cual oso de peluche mientras duerme plácidamente sobre mí hombro. Me deslizo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo con cuidado de no hacer ruido, suficiente era con los gemidos de la bebe.  
Llego rápidamente a donde Liz se encuentra, la tomo entre mis brazos y comienzo a arrullarla. De pronto un fétido olor inunda mis fosas nasales. La regreso a la cuna y le quito el pañal qué cómo me esperaba esta demasiado sucio. Siento nauseas puesto a qué el olor se ha vuelto más penetrante, Elizabeth no para de llorar y no tengo ni idea de cómo cambiar un pañal.  
— ¡¿Vega, que demonios haces y porqué Liz no para de llorar? —me grita bastante enojada.  
—Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer esto —trato de excusarme.  
— ¡Quítate! —ordena. Al vapor pone el pañal sucio en el bote de la basura, limpia a la bebe con mucho cuidado y le pone uno nuevo. Ella para de llorar cuando termina. Le pone un chupete en la boca para después arrullarla hasta que esta se quedase dormida, mientras que yo todo ese tiempo me he quedado mirándola anonada. Es increíble que la gótica sea mejor en el cuidado de niños cuando apenas y le agradan.  
Regresamos a la habitación, regreso a la cama y Jade va a lavarse las manos. Vuelve segundos después dispuesta a regresar a sus sueños.  
— ¿Cómo eres tan buena en esto?  
—Se podría decir que tengo experiencia —responde simplemente. Regresa al cuarto para lavarse y después ir a dormir, yo la sigo guardando distancia. Debería ser ilegal seguir viéndose hermosa aún cuando acabas de levantarte por la madrugada y te encuentras en pijama, pienso observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

— ¿Comenzaras a acosarme de nuevo? —pregunta molesta mientras vuelve a la cama, un rubor sube por mis mejillas instantáneamente.

—Pe… perdón.

—Vega te preguntare algo

—Okay… —digo algo extrañada.

—Antes de qué me durmiera tu me dijiste algo, ¿cierto?

—Yo… yo no sé de que hablas —mierda, me escuchó.

—Estoy completamente segura de que sí lo hiciste —suspiro antes de responder. No pienso comenzar una pelea a altas horas de la madrugada, además ya sabe sobre mis sentimientos así que para que seguir mintiendo.

—Está bien, sí dije algo, ¿por?

—Por qué me parece ilógico que pienses de ese modo, ya te he dejado claro que eso NUNCA será posible —responde provocando que un dolor se expanda sobre mi pecho, sí, ella puede provocar eso en mí con tanta facilidad.

—Pero yo te quiero —replico con voz quebrada y una lágrima intenta salir de mis ojos.

—Vega, te lo diré una última vez… —no soportare que me rechace de nuevo más así que la corto con un beso, había extrañado tanto la sensación de tener sus suaves labios sobre los míos; mientras hacen rítmica danza a la vez que nuestras lenguas pelean contantemente una contra la otra dónde el único premio es intensificar cada vez más el beso. La empujo un poco a modo de que quede acostada y yo encima de ella. Acaricio suavemente su cabello, sin separarme de ella y coloca sus manos delicadamente en mi cintura haciendo que nuestra cercanía fuera mayor. Desearía poder congelar el tiempo y mantener está escena eternamente desgraciadamente la falta de aire hace que nos alejemos.

Nuestras respiraciones son agitadas, ella me mira intensamente a los ojos y quiero darle un segundo beso pero repentinamente siento mi rostro girar noventa grados gracias a la bofetada que acaba de propinarme. La veo sin entender la razón de su acción a lo que ella solo responde:

—Te dije que no me volvieras a besar —gruñe empujándome al otro extremo de la cama para después darme la espalda y poder dormirse. En ese momento mis lágrimas parecen incontenibles sin embargo, me prometí no volver a llorar frente a ella, así que regreso a mi lado de la cama y me dispongo a dormir cosa que no puedo hacer durante toda la noche o lo que sobra de esta…

* * *

**Fin del cap, Jade es una_ bitch_ pero una muy genial _bitch_ y la amo :3 pero no tanto como a Liz, de ella estoy enamorada, ok no .-. pero me parece muy hermosa y talentosa :D ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se merece un review? ¿Les gustó el nuevo formato de escritura? déjenme su opinión para poder saber lo que piensan. Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, comentarios, me hacen tan feliz...**

**PD: ¿Ya vieron el rating? lo cambie para no limitarme en algunas escenas que aparecerán más a futuro ^^ **

**Sin más qué decir, ¡nos leemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Soy yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, si ya sé, me tarde mas de un mes y de verdad me disculpo puedo dar un millón de excusas por las cuales no actualicé pero aquí está la principal: pienso eliminar la historia, reescribirla y volverla a subir ya que no me esta gustando el resultado, ustedes díganme que es lo que piensan.**

**Otra cosa, no sé si ya se hayan enterado (creo que no ya que, Victorious no es muy popular en Latinoamerica) el punto es que el show no va a tener una cuarta temporada, sí así es, Nickelodeon ha decidido que Victorious tiene que llegar a su fin sin dar una razón coherente, y creo que ni siquiera tendrá el final que se merece. Dicen que es por qué los shows deben de durar un máximo de sesenta episodios, eso no tiene lógica, iCarly duró más de cien y nadie dijo nada... Además tenía el rating más alto de todos los programas en Nick, incluso más que iCarly. Ganó un KCA por show favorito y está nominado a tres EMMY´s, simplemente no tiene nada de coherencia su decisión. Sé que el show tendría que terminar alguna vez pero, no me esperaba qué fuera tan pronto, yo quería que durara al menos por otra temporada más, y no soy la única. Los fans hemos tratado de que Nick se retracte pero, al parecer eso no está en su planes. Solo me queda decir algo: ¡Jódete Nick! Lo único que haces es cancelar o quitar los buenos programas para dejar unos muy estúpidos y sin sentido ): Me siento triste de que esto este pasando. Voy a extrañar mucho al cast, todos los momentos jori, al los personajes, las canciones, etc. y tengo miedo de que el fandom desaparezca junto con el show... Victorious en definitiva es, fue y será mi show favorito de todos los que hay en Nick. Los productores de verdad están cometiendo un grave error.**

**Lo siento pero necesitaba desahogarme, sin más interrupciones...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: VicTORIous no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider, yo solo uso a sus personajes sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.**

* * *

Le pego una bofetada antes de que pueda besarme por segunda ocasión en tan poco tiempo.  
—Te dije qué no me volvieras a besar —le reclamo visiblemente enojada, no espero a que me dé una respuesta así que regreso a mi lugar de antes y cierro los ojos intentando dormir, aunque en realidad es lo que menos quiero. Muchas preguntas invaden mi cabeza provocándome una jaqueca. ¿Por qué mierda tuve qué haber preguntado tal estupidez? Me recrimino mentalmente pero la pregunta que más me agobia es la del por qué correspondí el beso... Mis impulsos me traicionaron, eso es un hecho, pero pudimos haber llegado a algo más por culpa de eso. Me ruborizo ante la idea, la verdad no me hubiera molestado, soy de esas personas a las que les gusta probar cosas nuevas y no les provoca remordimiento pero... ¿Por qué sigo pensando en esto? me reprendo por segunda vez.  
Después de eso, no sé cómo ni cuándo me quedé dormida, pero por suerte así fue...  
A la mañana siguiente, abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que Vega no está en la cama. La busco con la mirada por toda la habitación pero es en vano. Conociéndola como es no me extrañaría que en la mañana se hubiera escapado, dejándome sola junto con la bebé. Me acomodo un poco el cabello y cepillo mis dientes para después ir a ver a Liz. Cuando llego a su habitación me doy cuenta que ella tampoco esta, entonces escucho ruidos en la parte de abajo. Me dirijo a la sala y efectivamente ahí están las dos. Liz en sillón con el chupete en la boca y Vega en el comedor desayudando, hay otro plato servido a unas sillas alejadas de ella.  
Bueno al parecer Vega es muy valiente por no haber huido, ya que en cualquier momento yo podría hacerle daño de muchas maneras. Me siento en dónde está la comida y la morena no se molesta en mirarme, al parecer por fin entendió que yo no quiero nada con ella. Tori termina de comer y se dirige a la cocina a lavar los trastes. Yo continúo con mi comida para después hacer lo mismo que Vega. Me quedo recargada en la pared esperando a que acabara de limpiar sus platos.  
—Me sorprendes, al parecer no eres tan cobarde como yo creía —comento con sorna. A ella ni siquiera parece molestarle. Sale de la cocina sin mirarme o hablarme. Frunzo el ceño confundida, ¿en serio pretende ignorarme? Pues bien si a eso quiere jugar, yo también quiero participar, veamos quién se cansa primero.  
Pasadas unas horas me aburro de todo esto, así que comienzo a hacer comentarios que solamente yo sé decir, sin embargo ella continua con su misma actitud de en la mañana y debo admitir que me molesta. Me molesta que no se enoje o me reclame por lo que le digo... Me detengo un rato para procesar lo que acabo de pensar, ¿tal vez lo que me molesta es no tener la atención de Vega? No, eso no puede ser, yo puedo vivir sin ella... O eso creo o al menos eso intentaré.

Las palabras de mi hermana comienzan a resonar fuerte en mi cabeza: "darle un poco de su propia medicina". Eso lo que tuve que haber hecho hace tiempo pero, no pude por lo débil que puedo llegar a ser algunas veces pero, ya no más.  
Respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarme y no decirle nada, tengo que ser fuerte y continuar de la misma forma. No debo de hablarle, o mostrarle algún indicio de lo que me está diciendo me lastima, pero al parecer ella no está dispuesta a detenerse.  
Y así pasan las horas, ella continua haciendo sus comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes mientras que yo trato de ignorarlos. Un par de horas más se pasan volando ya que, yo me he hecho cargo de la bebé sola y esta no para de darme trabajo. Finalmente llega la noche, llevo a Liz a su recamara ya que se ha quedado dormida. regreso a la planta baja para prepararme algo de cenar cuando Jade me toma por un brazo y me tumba en el sofá con mucha fuerza, se pone encima mío y pone mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza a la vez que aprieta mis muñecas para que no pueda escapar. Mi corazón se acelera de tan solo tenerla tan cerca, mi cuerpo se estremece al sentir su contacto y mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada. No tengo idea de lo que está pensando Jade, pero en su rostro se puede ver que está muy enojada.  
Observo sus ojos azules con detenimiento. Son hermosos, pero a la vez dominantes y misteriosos. Nunca puedes descifrar lo que hay en ellos.  
Amabas nos quedamos en la misma forma sin decir ninguna palabra, solo podemos mirarnos y tratar de averiguar qué es lo que está pasa por la mente de la otra.  
—¡Maldita sea Vega, no te entiendo! —brama la de los ojos verdes después de un prolongado silencio. Trato de zafarme de su agarre pero se me hace imposible, aún así no pienso dirigirle la palabra, al menos no por ahora—, ¡Ayer me dijiste que me amabas y ahora te comportas como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuéramos unos completos desconocidos. Simplemente no lo comprendo y me vuelve loca que lo hagas! —explota esta finalmente. Me sorprendo mucho al oír sus palabras y al parecer ella tampoco tenía pensado decir eso. Voltea el rostro hacia el otro lado y la escucho maldecir por lo bajo, aprovecho ese momento para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Lo he logrado, lo he logrado por fin y en muy poco tiempo...  
—Pues eso era lo que querías, ¿No? Que te dejara en paz y me olvidara de ti. Tú no sientes lo mismo por mí así que, ¿Para qué seguir insistiendo? —le digo con voz firme, pero es la verdad, no quiero seguir sufriendo por culpa de alguien que no me corresponde. Ella se quedó callada—. Además no entiendo tu actitud, nunca te ha importado todo el daño que me causas—  
—Pero... Si me importa —susurra ella con voz casi inaudible a la vez que baja su cabeza para que no pueda ver su cara.  
Mis ojos se abren de par en par y mi corazón da un vuelco, ¿De verdad eso lo ha dicho Jade West?  
—¿Y por qué te importa? Jamás lo has demostrado —le reprocho con un deje de ironía en la voz, quiero escucharla decirlo, es lo que más quiero. Quiero que admita que muy dentro suyo, ella también siente lo mismo.

—Por qué yo... Yo... —las palabras luchan por salir de mi garganta pero yo trato de contenerlas lo más que puedo. Yo no siento eso por ella, no la quiero ni mucho menos la amo... O tal vez ¿Si?  
Mi corazón de repente comienza a latir a mil por hora y el nerviosismo invade mi cuerpo.  
Suficiente tengo con que me haya rebajado tanto, al grado de llegar a decir cosas que no estaban planeadas. Esta vez ella ganó, debo aceptarlo, me dejé llevar por las circunstancias.  
—¿Tu qué...? —me cuestiona ella tratando de provocarme. La miro fijamente. Paseo mis ojos por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. Me acerco lentamente a ella y Tori ni siquiera opone resistencia a lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a mostrarme tan débil frente a ella; no quiero, simplemente no debo... Mi cuerpo quiere volver a sentir su cercanía, sus suaves labios, su aliento, pero debo contenerme, no debo caer en su juego por segunda vez...  
Aprieto más el agarre en sus muñecas tratando de sacar toda la frustración contenida, Vega hace un gesto de dolor y finalmente la suelto. Me quito rápidamente de encima y le doy la espalda esperando su reacción.  
—Solamente dilo... —susurra ella, cosa que me hace enfadar aún más, golpeo con mi puño la mesita de centro que tengo cerca para después subir casi corriendo a la recamara.  
Cierro la puerta con mucha fuerza, me recargo en ella mientras me deslizo hacia abajo hasta llegar al suelo. Tengo la respiración agitada, gracias a lo rápido que he corrido y también por tantos sentimientos combinados, es algo que nunca me había tocado experimentar; dolor, enojo, frustración. Tal vez todo eso sea causado por el amor... Abro mis ojos de pronto ante tal idea y sacudo mi cabeza. No, eso no puede ser pienso tratando de convencerme pero... ¿a quién engaño? Es la primera vez que Jade West se siente tan confundida.  
Acerco mis rodillas a mi pecho y escondo mi cara entre mis manos.  
Te odio Tori Vega, suelto de repente mientras continuo con mi cómbate interno; te odio por hacerme sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, te odio por ser siempre tan amable conmigo aunque yo siempre te haga daño, te odio por siempre estar ahí cuando lo necesito a pesar de que yo no lo éste, te odio por poder tranquilizarme con una simple mirada tuya, te odio por todas esas muestras de cariño que siempre me das y que yo no he podido apreciar, en pocas palabras te odio por haberte enamorado de mí y hacerme sentir como si yo también lo estuviera...  
Una pequeña lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, y es en ese momento dónde me doy cuenta que el único lugar donde encontraré una solución a todo esto es... a su lado...

Me quedo perpleja mirando a Jade correr. ¿Pero qué demonios ha sido eso? Esa no es la Jade West que conozco, su cambio repentino de actitud me ha dejado desconcertada, definitivamente ella es algo indescifrable.

Me siento en sillón y revuelvo un poco mi cabello, tengo que ir a hablar con ella por qué ahora soy yo la que no entiende nada. Me dirijo a nuestra recamara, cuando llego ahí trato de abrir la puerta pero algo la está obstruyendo.

—Jade déjame pasar —le pido tratando con todas mis fuerzas abrir la puerta.

—¡No!, quiero estar sola. ¡Vete! —grita ella y la puedo escuchar muy cerca, entonces me doy cuenta que lo que bloquea el paso es ella. Me siento en el suelo y me recargo en la puerta, esa es la única forma en la que podre hablar con ella. Guardo silencio esperando a que la gótica diga algo sin embargo, lo único que recibo cómo respuesta es un leve sollozo de su parte.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? —me atrevo a preguntar. Ella tarda en contestar.

—Porqué yo no soy así…

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—A mi no me gustan las chicas —indica lentamente, una pequeña risita se escapa de mis labios, y aunque no la puedo ver, sé que me está fulminando con la mirada.

—A mi tampoco… —susurro. Es la verdad, a mí no me gustan las chicas, solo me gusta ella por qué tiene _ese no se qué _que me encanta.

—De cualquier forma —comienza ella regresando a su tono frío que hace que me den escalofríos—, ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que lo único que hace es hacerte daño? —bajo la mirada, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.

—Creo que… eso fue lo qué me hizo enamorarme de ti —

—Eres una masoquista, ¿lo sabías? —responde ella y sin darnos cuenta ambas comenzamos a reír, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera ligero. De repente escucho como se levanta y abre la puerta, causando que me caiga de espaldas.

—Vega, al parecer te gusta mucho estar en el suelo —afirma Jade y ni siquiera me ayuda a levantarme.

—Muy graciosa —murmuro levantándome para después sacudir mi ropa. Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que son más de las once. Voy al baño para darme una ducha, me siento muy cansada, ha sido un día muy extraño.

Cuando termino me pongo la pijama, me cepillo los dientes y el cabello. De pronto una mano se posa en mi cintura, me vuelvo para encarar a Jade y preguntarle que le ocurre, cuando la de los ojos azules asalta mis labios y se apodera de los míos. Tardo un poco en responder debido a todo lo que ha pasado. Nos quedamos unos segundos más disfrutando del momento.

—No estoy segura… Pero creo que tal vez… Te quiero —confiesa una vez que nos separamos y se mete al baño. Me quedo en mi lugar procesando lo que acaba de pasar, inconscientemente dirijo una mano a mis labios. Esta vez fue ella quién me ha besado, eso me pone inmensamente feliz. Me ruborizo al recordar sus palabras, quizá si tengo una oportunidad con ella después de todo…

* * *

**Lo sé, fue corto pero creo que ha valido la pena. ¿Merezco review? Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios en los capítulos anteriores y los qué siguen aquí después de tanto tiempo, también gracias, son los mejores. **

**Y bueno como lo dije haya arriba, Victorious se cancela así qué quiero hacerles unas preguntas:**** ¿Cómo conocieron Victorious? ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta de la serie?**

**Sin más que agregar, ¡nos leemos! (Espero...) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos mi estimados lectores, ¿cómo han estado? Ya sé que me he tardado milenios en actualizar esta historia y la razón es porqué tuve un enorme bloqueo y no pude escribir nada por un buen tiempo. Siempre que intentaba avanzar un poco este capítulo pero simplemente las ideas no fluían. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Espero que todos hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo (lo sé, es tarde para andar diciendo esto pero hace mucho que no me metía a la página y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo). Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, me costó mucho trabajo pero al final me encantó como quedó. Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **VIC**TORI**OUS **no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider. Yo solo uso sus personajes por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

—No estoy segura…. Pero creo que tal vez… Te quiero —las palabras salen de mi boca sin poder contenerlas y después le doy un fugaz beso. Nos separamos casi al instante y la miro directamente a los ojos. Mi corazón late desesperadamente contra mi pecho y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, y entonces caigo en la cuenta de lo que he hecho, así que antes de que pueda decir algo, salgo corriendo al baño y me encierro ahí.

Mi respiración es bastante agitada y mis mejillas están enrojecidas. Tomo una bocanada para tranquilizarme; la verdad no entiendo porqué me siento así.

Pasados unos minutos, me deshago de mi ropa y me meto a la ducha sin dejar que el agua se calentara.

Mi mente no deja de repetir una y otra vez la escena anterior y la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Vega. No me siento culpable. Lo hecho, hecho está. Es mi lema. Sin embargo, una vocecilla en mi cabeza repite constantemente la frase: estás loca, y no lo dudo. ¿Cómo puede ser que sientas cariño por alguien a quien suponías odiar? Definitivamente estoy hecha mierda.

Puedo recordar lo que pasó aquella vez que tuvimos una "cita" en Nozu, en donde empezó todo. Desde esa vez, sin darme cuenta, ella se volvió una parte muy importante para mí. Lo sabía, simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Me volví mucho más cercana a la latina y nuestra relación odio-amor se convirtió en amor-odio. La necesitaba cada vez más. Claro que no estaba dispuesta a decírselo y sigo sin hacerlo.

Salgo de la ducha y me cubro con una toalla, me miro al espejo. Inexplicablemente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Es irónico, se supone que debería de estar triste por haber terminado con mi novio de más tres años.

—Beck… —susurro suavemente. De pronto, recuerdos de todo lo que vivimos él y yo, irrumpen mi mente. Todos esos besos, caricias y risas que compartimos fueron maravillosas. Fue una gran relación, debo admitirlo. Lo amé, demasiado.

Es cierto que me lastimó y yo a él, pero, ¿en qué momento nuestra relación se deterioro tanto y en tan poco tiempo? Es increíble. Antes yo era menos celosa y Beck más respetuoso, y de pronto, todo eso se acabó. Llegó un momento en que lo llegué a hostigar de una manera exagerada mientras que él, se la pasaba mirando y coqueteando con otras chicas.

Mi cerebro comienza a buscar una razón para todo esto y es en ese momento en donde me doy cuenta que no había visto antes. Tori Vega. ¡Eso es! Todo empezó el día en el que ella llegó. Cuando derramó café sobre la camiseta de Beck y se puso a frotarlo, tratando de quitar la mancha. En ese momento yo entré y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. Me perdí en aquellos ojos color chocolate por unos segundos que para mí fueron una eternidad y algo sentí algo diferente, algo especial. Después, lo único que pude atinar a decir fue: "¿por qué estás frotando a mi novio? El canadiense caminó hacia mí, me dio un beso y me pidió que me relajara. Yo no correspondí, seguí mirándola hasta que Sikowitz ingresó al salón diciendo que la escuela se estaba quemando.

Días después de aquel incidente nuestras peleas empezaron. Primero eran pequeñas y las arreglábamos en un par de horas, pero luego fueron peores, a tal punto de no hablarnos por una semana.

Y era más que obvio, el final se acercaba cada vez más.

Entonces Vega aprovechó para acercarse a mí. Ayudándome, dándome palabras de aliento y consolándome. Poco a poco se ganó un lugar en mi corazón y en mi mente, ¿cómo demonios no me di cuenta antes? Ella fue ganándome, mientras que Beck solo se dedicó a perderme. Y yo me dejé llevar por todas esas muestras de cariño que me proporcionaba, porqué me gustaba, me gustaba que alguien se preocupara por mí, que alguien tratara de hacerme feliz aunque yo le hiciera la vida miserable…. Creo que ahí, fue cuando caí, cuando me enamoré sin quererlo y sin esperarlo, y es por eso que hice esfuerzos incontrolables por odiarla cuando mis sentimientos distaban mucho de la enemistad.

Voy al cuarto y me encuentro con Vega recostada en la cama. Durmiendo en posición fetal, con la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva resbalando por la comisura de sus labios. No puedo evitar sentir ternura por aquella imagen tan linda. Ladeo la cabeza. Yo no debo pensar esas cosas cursis, son tontas.

Rápidamente me pongo la pijama, me lavo los dientes y me dirijo al cuarto de Liz. Está profundamente dormida. Sonrío y regreso a la cama. Le doy una última mirada a la latina, acaricio su cabello y lentamente voy perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Esa noche la bebé no lloró, o ninguna de las dos la escuchamos.

A la mañana siguiente, despierto y lo primero que veo son un par de orbes color marrón mirándome fijamente. No hago ni digo nada. La morena tampoco lo hace. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, perdidas en los ojos de la otra.

—Buenos días —saluda acercándose más a mí. Me rodea la cintura con sus delgados brazos y hunde su rostro en mi cuello. Puedo escucharla aspirar fuerte. Me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero finalmente la abrazo también.

—Buenos días —le contesto. Esto es algo extraño, nunca imaginé que podría estar de esta manera por menos de un segundo sin querer asesinar a Tori. Sin embargo, ahora es diferente. Quiero quedarme de esa forma para toda la vida.

Al parecer ella no planea moverse, así que apoyo mi cabeza sobre la suya y sin darme cuenta caigo en un profundo sueño otra vez.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos la pasamos así. Miro el reloj y son las dos de la tarde.

El sonido de la puerta principal abrirse nos exalta, por esa razón Vega terminó en el suelo. Nos acomodamos un poco el cabello y vamos a la planta baja donde nos encontramos a nuestro profesor chiflado cargando dos bolsas repletas de cocos. Lo miramos extrañadas.

—Hola chicas, me alegra ver que durante este tiempo no se mataron —nos dice examinándonos—, ningún rasguño, ¡que felicidad!

—¿De dónde sacaste los cocos? —pregunta Tori.

—Pues verán, el asunto "importante" al que fui era más bien una exhibición de cocos. Solo imagínenlo, todo un lugar lleno de cocos de diferentes tamaños, colores y sabores, ¿no es magnífico? —responde él emocionado. Rodé los ojos y bufe molesta. ¿Solo por eso nos hizo pasar todo un fin de semana encerradas?

—En fin, ¿dónde está mi pequeña hija? —

—Arriba —contestamos al unísono. Sikowitz sube corriendo, dejándonos solas en la parte de abajo.

—Creo que este es el final —me comenta con un toque de nostalgia en su voz.

—No seas dramática, ni que no nos fuéramos a ver en toda la vida —le reprocho con molestia.

—Bueno, entonces hay que ir a recoger nuestras cosas —no respondo, simplemente subo de nuevo y comienzo a empacar. Me pongo algo sencillo, me cepillo el cabello y lavo mis dientes. Pasados unos minutos, estoy lista. La del cabello castaño se tarda un poco más.

Nos despedimos de nuestro maestro y de Liz. Subimos las cosas a mi auto y emprendemos el camino.

Mi estomago comienza a hacer incómodos sonidos. Tengo mucha hambre, no he comido nada desde la noche anterior.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a Nozu? —propone Tori, no parece mala idea.

—Solo si tú pagas —suelta un bufido pero al final acepta. Al llegar, estaciono el auto y bajamos al restaurante.

Nos sentamos en la barra y ordenamos nuestros platillos. Esta vez no hay tanta presión. No están Sinjin y Burf vigilándonos ni nada por el estilo. Solo ella y yo.

Esperamos unos momentos y al final nuestras órdenes llegan. Platicamos sobre cosas sin importancia y peleando de vez en cuando por tonterías.

Cuando terminamos, Vega paga la cuenta y salimos de ahí.

La llevo a su casa, el camino transcurre en silencio, la música de fondo es lo único que se escucha. Cuando nos detenemos ella me pregunta:

—¿No te quedas?

—Ni que estuviera loca. No soportaría pasar un segundo más a tu lado —le aseguro. Me mira con desconcierto. Amo hacerla sentir así.

—Bueno, eso no es lo que parecía hace un rato que dormiste abrazada conmigo —repone con una enorme sonrisa.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿entendido?

—De acuerdo pero antes quiero algo…

—¿A qué te refieres? —no puedo terminar de hablar, porqué me toma por la chaqueta y me atrae hacia ella. Une sus labios con los míos en un delicado beso. Cuando nos separamos, la miro sorprendida. Eso no me los esperaba.

—Será nuestro secreto —promete, me guiña un ojo y después sale del auto. Saca sus cosas de la cajuela, y se despide con la mano.

Espero a que se meta a su casa y después arranco el auto. Manejo sin rumbo alguno, solo quiero despejarme un poco.

En estos días han pasado un montón de cosas que me han que me han dejado confundida. Quiero decir, sé que siento algo muy profundo por Tori desde hace muscho tiempo, pero no estoy segura si quiero iniciar una relación con ella. Tal vez soy una cobarde por no querer aceptarlo y decirlo abiertamente.

El problema es que para mí es difícil, mi familia siempre ha sido de mente cerrada, por lo tanto, para ellos la homosexualidad es un pecado y piensan que las personas que aman a alguien de su mismo sexo están enfermas. Sin embargo, yo lo estoy viviendo de una manera tan intensa que duele.

Y ni quiero imaginar a mi padre si se llegara a enterar que me enamoré de una chica.

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

Hace días que no tomo café, así que decido detener el carro y bajar por uno. Pido un café negro, mi favorito.

Mientras espero, fijo la mirada en una mesa que se encuentra a unos metros lejos de la mía. Hay dos chicas sentadas y al parecer son más que amigas. De pronto, puedo ver como una de ellas le acaricia la mejilla delicadamente a la otra para después besarse.

En ese momento no puedo evitar pensar en la chica que me trae vuelta loca.

Mi teléfono comienza a vibrar sacándome de mis pensamientos. Es Cat.

—¡Holis! —saluda emocionada al momento que tomo la llamada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, solo quiero saber cómo te fue con Tori.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes, del fin de semana que pasaron juntas en casa de Sikowitz —responde como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste? —la cuestiono sacada de onda.

—Ella me lo dijo —claro, era de suponerse.

—Entonces, creo que ya lo sabes todo.

—Hmm… No… —ruedo los ojos, ella siempre ha sido pésima mintiendo.

—No te creo.

—Bueno, está bien. Ya sé que pasó pero, quiero saber qué es lo que tú sientes —lo pienso y tardo unos segundos en responder.

—No lo sé, Cat. Mi cabeza me duele de tanto pensar en eso. Literalmente estoy más que jodida, ¿sabes? —cuando termino de hablar el mesero llega con mi bebida. La preparo como me gusta: con dos de azúcar.

—Jade, ella te ama, más de lo que podrías imaginar. Ella haría cualquier cosa por ti, y solo te pido que si sientes algo por ella, se lo digas.

—La odio, eso ya se lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Jade… —me reprocha la pelirroja.

—Lo haré. Cuando esté lista. Lo prometo —y dicho esto finalizo la llamada. Me tomo el café, lo pago y salgo del local.

Cuando Jade me deja en la casa no puedo evitar gritar de felicidad una vez que se ha ido. Doy saltitos alrededor de la sala y finalmente me desplomo en el sillón. Fue un gran día. Aún puedo recordar su exquisito olor a flores exóticas y la suavidad de sus labios.

Me hace tan feliz saber que tengo al menos una remota posibilidad de tener algo con ella.

Enciendo la televisión y comienzo a pasar los canales sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Cuando encuentro algo interesante, reviso mi celular y me doy cuenta de que tengo un par de llamadas perdidas de Cat.

—¿Bueno? —responde al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Cat.

—¡Tori! —exclama con felicidad.

—Vi que me llamaste, ¿ocurre algo?

—No, solo quería invitarte a salir porqué estaba aburrida , pero no contestaste así que salí con Robbie.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —inquiero. La verdad es que me parece demasiado tierna la relación que tienen esos dos.

—Y a ti Jade, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Qué?! —dice como si no supiera lo que dijo. ¿De verdad es tan obvia mi atracción por la chca gótica?

—Cat, ¿tú sabes algo sobre Jade y yo?

—Solo un poco. Como sea, ¿dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana? —me pregunta cambiando de tema repentinamente.

—En casa de Sikowitz, cuidando a su hija junto con… Jade.

—Ahora entiendo porqué no respondías, ¿eh? Me alegro por ti, ahora, cuéntamelo todo —suspiro. Comienzo a decirle todo lo acontecido. Termino después de unos minutos. Me despido de ella y dejo el teléfono en la mesita de centro.

Al día siguiente, Trina me lleva a la escuela y agradezco al cielo por que el trayecto fue corto, no hubiera soportado un segundo más viendo a mi hermana depilándose las axilas mientras maneja.

Entro al instituto y lo primero que busco es a la hermosa chica de negro cabello y ojos azules. La encuentro en su casillero sacando sus cosas.

—Hola —la saludo con una sonrisa. Ella solo me mira con desdén y sigue haciendo sus cosas. Frunzo el ceño. No me esperaba que de un día para otro fuera a cambiar y me besara y abrazara frente a todos pero un poco de amabilidad no me vendría mal.

—¿Sucede algo, Jade? —le pregunto tímidamente. Ella cambia de parecer cada cinco segundos, así que no me sorprendería que hoy me odiara y me quisiera lejos de ella para siempre. La chica pálida mira hacia los lados verificando que no hubiera nadie, me toma de la mano, provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, y finalmente nos encerramos en el armario del conserje.

Deja su mochila en el suelo, me toma por la cintura y asalta mis labios con un beso. No dudo ni un segundo en corresponderle.

Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y juego un poco con su sedoso cabello. Ladeo un poco mi cabeza para profundizar el beso y tener más acceso a su boca. De a poco, va introduciendo su lengua hasta tocar la mía. Acaricia suavemente mi espalda provocando que mi piel se erizara. El calor comienza a subir. Antes de separarnos por la falta de oxígeno, ella muerde mi labio inferior con sensualidad haciendo que una explosión de emociones se desataran en mi interior. Clava sus penetrantes ojos en mi y devoran cada centímetro de mi ser. Un rubor tiñe mis mejillas de un tono rojizo y sin poder evitarlo la beso de nuevo. Una y otra vez hasta que nuestros labios duelen. En todo ese tiempo ella no dice nada. Solo corresponde y hace que mi corazón quiera salirse de mi pecho con sus caricias y su mirada.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí dentro, al parecer perdimos las primeras horas de clase y no me arrepiento de nada.

Finalmente ella sale de ahí, no sin antes acomodarse el cabello y me deja sola con la respiración agitada y completamente feliz.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un review? **

**Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que se toman el tiempo en comentar la historia, agregarla a favoritos y ponerla en alerta, sobretodo a aquellos que me enviaron PM's diciendo lo mucho que les gusta la historia, los amo (:**

**Oigan, ¿ustedes creen que ahora que Victorious ha terminado el fandom se vaya a acabar? A mí me daría mucha tristeza si eso pasara. Y cambiando de tema, ¿alguien ya vio Victori-yes (el último episodio)? Para mí fueron sentimientos encontrados, primero el capítulo fue básicamente jori pero después recordé que no va a haber nuevos episodios y eso me puso triste ): **

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
